


Sleepy Times

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koda has a bad dream, Chase comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Times

Koda woke up frantic; he looked around to gather himself as he took in his surroundings. He wasn’t where he thought he was. He slowly felt himself growing calmer. He looked up to see Chase standing in the doorway looking concerned.

“Koda? What is it?”

Koda hesitated “Bad dream, very bad.”

Chase smiled, “It’s alright mate.” He walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Koda. “It’s alright it was just a dream.”

They sat there together in that moment, nothing else mattered. “It’s alright, I’m right here if you need-“Chase yawned mid sentence. Koda watched as Chase drifted off to sleep, his eyes closed shut and his breathing became far more even. He could faintly hear Chase’s soft breathing. He was fast asleep, still sitting up. Koda smiled softly, and gently laid Chase down to sleep.

He was already feeling drowsy himself, and before he knew anything. He fell back asleep.

Tyler walked in to find the both of them fast asleep; Koda lay flat on top of Chase both of them breathing softly. He pulled out his phone to take a picture, he couldn’t wait to show everyone first thing in the morning.


End file.
